


I promise I will stay by your side

by goryterasu



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: ARSLAN SENKI ONESHOT, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goryterasu/pseuds/goryterasu
Summary: when Arslan lost his parents no one would take care of him except Daryun. He promised that the sadness will be replaced with happiness. but did that promise remain or it will be broken?





	I promise I will stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!   
> i was trying to write again. there may be some errors in grammar or vocabulary   
> (i am still learning so please be patient with me)
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy reading this fluff oneshot. 
> 
> see ya next time!

 

**i like this version of the better (don't know why) LOL**

 

**PLEASE ENJOY READING THIS SHORT FANFIC**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_'' Oh how horrible. He has no one now.’’_

_‘’What a tragedy, losing both parents at the same time it’s just unfortunate. What will happen to him now?’’_

 

_‘’Honestly in don't know. He has no one anymore. I would take him in but I already have three kids.  The social services should take him and sent him to a nice foster family.’’_

 

_'Ah damn those old hags, talking with no sensibility at all. He can perfectly hear you’ Daryun sighed and glanced to the blond young boy that sat quietly on his chair, clenching his hands together and gritting his teeth as his eyes were full with tears. He felt sorry for him. After all he lost his both parents in the accident and he was the only one to survive. ‘I wonder if he had to saw them dying tight in front of him.’ He headed toward him ‘’hey buddy’’ he talked with gentle and kind voice – he didn’t want to frighten him more as he already was. In the distance he could still hear those gossiping old ladies he sighed again. ‘’don’t listen to them. They are just old and need something to waste their time before death comes along and take them too’’ he tried to calm down the kid who was even more depressed hearing those harsh words of truth and looked like he will burst into tears any minute now. Daryun panicked and patted the kid on his head. That was all he could do at times like this since he wasn’t good with situations like these._

 

_‘’Heh.  You think so?’’ Daryun could swear he heard him chuckle. He looked again in those big eyes, blue as the ocean and sa_ _w that mild smile on the kid’s face. He was adorable and his heart skipped a little._

 

_‘’yeah’’ he smile back and ruffled the kid’s hair a bit more. ‘’ my uncle was a friend of your parents but unfortunately he died too soon and at his request I came to their funeral.  We were often visiting at your house.  Do you remember me?’’_

 

_The petite boy nodded in confirmation. He was awfully quiet. Daryun understood the pain he is experiencing right now. He wanted that pain gone, replacing the sadness with happiness. He felt an urge to take care of this abandoned little boy. ‘’ I hear you’ve got nowhere to go. How about you live with me from now on?’’_

 

 

 

* * *

 

‘’mmh…’’ he woke up from his melancholic dream as the soon stroke his cheeks. ‘damn, again those dreams. How many times was it now?’ he didn’t bothered with that question too long and smirked as small arm was holding him tight and wouldn’t let him go. The boy murmured something in his sleep. ‘Shit he’s cute!’ it’s been 6 years since he came to live with me. ‘Time sure flies fast’ he smiled at the boy who was sleeping soundly. The promise to never make him cry again was never broken. He loved that boy as his own son. He would protect him with his life if needed. He turned all hi love and affection to him. Yet an innocent and pure love gradually turns into something deeper. Daryun knew it would crumble all trust he had built in these 6 years. Even if it would be possible the age gap is too big and he’ll have to wait at least four years for him to become an adult. That’s why he cast his feelings aside and swore to not ruin boy’s happiness with his selfishness. ‘At the right time I will let you know’ he stroked boy’s cheeks gently with his long fingertips. The boy shrugged at the lack of warmth as the blanket was kicked down by him and snuggled closer to Daryun. ‘Sly, yet adorable’ he couldn’t help but to kiss his adorable boy’s forehead and ran his hands through the blonde silky soft hair and whispered with his voice as gentle as at the time when he first talked with him on the funeral. ‘’ Arslan, good morning’’

 

His velvet tone woke up the petite boy. His blue like the ocean eyes opened slowly as he cutely yawned. ‘’hmm? Five more minutes’’ he protested and already closed his eyes but his nap was disturbed as Daryun lifted him up and wouldn0t let him to use his body as a pillow.

 

‘’No. It’s already 9 am and it’s Saturday. Why would you spent such a beautiful day sleeping?’’ Daryun ruffled his hair and lightly flicked his nose. Arslan’s reaction was too much to handle as he blushed and jump at the sudden act. Daryun was overwhelmed by the boy’s enchanting eyes and rolled over on him. He lowered himself against Arslan slender body and closed the distance between their faces, noses almost touching as they could felt each other’s breath tickling them ‘’tell me, what caused you sneaking into my bed last night?’’ he smirked and held boy’s hand firmly to ensure he will not escape from him while he starred at his big blue crystals.

 

‘’Daryun?’’ the ocean blues eyes stared at the man on top of him. His body lightly trembled at the intense glances and his head was beat red. The weight of the man hips lowering on his hips and grinding against them scared him. His head became dizzy at the sudden change in character of his caretaker and his nerves wouldn’t move his body. He hid his face into the pillow to not let his face be seen.

 

 The innocent shyness amused him and the troubling face was arousing as ever. ‘Damn it! Not fair, he’s god damn adorable like this…I give up’ Daryun shuddered at how Arslan was defenseless. He loosened the grip and set him free. The boy swiftly escaped into the bathroom and locked the door.

 

‘’shit, I did it. My ignorance and greed took over me.’’ He let out a deep sight and glanced at his lower region only to find out he was hard. ’crap!’

 

‘w-what was that?’ Arsaln was panicking in the bathroom. He slid down along the door and sighed. His face was still beat red and his head filled with the image of Daryun on top of him.  He repeated the act he had experienced a moment ago. ‘Not fair! He was so cool!’ he was as happy as confused. His body still trembled, remembering the weight of a man pressing on him. He covered his face with his face as the embarrassment was too much to bear. Deep in his heart was filled with joy and bliss. For a long time he held special feelings for Daryun but he had always been scared to convey them. All the love he had been given…he didn’t want to destroy it. From the moment he saw the man on the funeral, offering his hand and shelter he loved him. He was grateful for all his affection yet the love prevailed. The corner of the eyes had filled with salty tears of happiness and a bitter sweetness. ‘’what should I do? I love him but I’m afraid’’

 

 

After a refreshing shower he went to the kitchen. His nose recognized the familiar smell of bacon and eggs and in a daze and following the smell he managed to sit by the table.

 

‘’here you go’’ Daryun placed a plate, rich with food, in front of him. He jumped a little and was amazed at how composed was he. He already blushed by remembering it and couldn’t meet his eyes. Instead he pushed away troublesome thoughts and focused on the food as his stomach was growling loudly.

 

Daryun notice how tense he was ‘damn, I guess it really affected him too much’ and comforted him with a pat on the head. ‘’do you want to go somewhere special today? We have all day for ourselves.’’ He asked even though he knew the answer very well. He smirked as he saw that usual brightened smile that could make him blind from all the sparkles emitting from Arslan. It was really a charming sight to see and lively joyful voice.

 

‘’I want to visit Elam and Narsus.’’ Arslan said cheerfully and enthusiastically ate a peace of bacon. He hid his frustration and anxiety behind his playful mask. His thoughts again wandered to Daryun. What will he do if he finds out? Will I be still welcome at his place and be able to stay by his side? He hardly held his tears back. The food taste bitter from each bite more as he thought more and more about it. In the end he lost his appetite. ‘’I am not hungry anymore. Thanks for the food’’ he said and left Daryun no able to say anything back.

 

He wondered what was that all about, rushing into his room, leaving half eaten meal. He lost his appetite as well and leaned on the side supporting his head with his hand while sighed ‘’what should I do now?’’ suddenly his pockets began vibrating and fine tune echoed across the room. ‘I wonder who it is?’ he get the phone of his pocket and grinned as he saw the name of a man that was calling him ‘’ yes, hello Narsus.’’ He greeted the man on the other side and forgot about his worries for some time. It felt so long since he heard that familiar voice of his old friend. He was the only one that he kept in touch in all these years despite the fact that they haven’t heard from each other two years before they met once again. If he recalled he had a boy now at his side and was recently quite successful with his career as abstract artist. He still wondered how in the hell people saw art in his work. It will remain a mystery to him. ‘’that’s great. We’ll be at your place in 2 hours.’’ It felt relaxing from getting away all these trouble. Narsus really has a talent to remove the burden from people’s shoulders. ‘’Arslan ?’’ he stood up and went to the boy’s room. He was still anxious about this morning. He really did it and the shameful regret didn’t leave him. He gently knocked on the door and call out for the boy again and entered the room. He found him on the bed reading a book. ‘’Arslan get ready. We will go in 15 minutes’’ he was glad that he was acting normally yet it bothered him little by little. He came closer to him and patted the boy’s head and ruffled hi hair a little. He realized that he lately does that a lot but he didn’t care. After all it was worth it. That way he can express his love and kindness. He saw the boy blushing and it became irresistible to stop. He smirked and kiss him on the head ‘’ come on. Get ready.’’

 

‘’I would if you would have stop patting me’’ Arslan complained and brushed his hand away and received another brief yet annoying chuckle from his caretaker. He avoided to meet his eyes. He was still embarrassed and tossed Daryun out of his room. ‘’Okay. I’ll be ready in time’’ he said and closed the door. Daryun again was without words surprised and blatantly looking the door like he would expect to open again. ‘’is he in his rebellious stage already? Well he’s 16 so he must be’’ he muttered, walking away from the door.

 

He heard a ringtone of his phone again. ‘’eh ?social services ?’’ he furrowed he eyebrows and cleared his voice. ‘’ yes, this is Daryun.’’ What do they want? I’ve already taken care of the papers last month. He carefully listened to the female voice on the other line. ‘’huh?His family background?’’

 

‘’Yes. We have looked through Arslan’s family background and it looks like he had some relatives in Europe as well. The reason I am calling is that we received the calling from them and are asking for a meeting. Of course the process will last for months. Of course he will have a choice of deciding on the matter to stay with current caretaker, you Daryun or go to his relatives.’’

 

‘’I will inform him about the matter and I am sure he will be glad hearing this that his relatives were looking for him. I agree with the meeting. It’s only fair to meet with his family.’’

 

‘’well I am glad that you agree with us.  We have already prepared the papers, now it’s only up to you to set up a date for the meeting.’’

‘’Of course. I am sure he’ll be glad to be finally returned to them as I am. If I heard correct they are from Europe?’’

‘what? from Europe?’ Arslan moves one step back. He couldn’t believe it. all this time he was looking for them and all this time he was a replacement?’ his world crumbled beneath his feet. His eyes wanted to cry yet no tear was shed. Not even one. ‘all this love, affection, kindness, promises…all a lie?’ his chest hurt so much he wanted to die. It’s a cliché but I guess it’s true. Everything can change in a split second. ‘I’ll have to leave his side forever and go on the other side of the world.’ His head felt dizzy and couldn’t think straight. The torment was too much for him. ‘’I don’t want to leave him’’ he whispered as he leaned on the wall, trying to suppress his feelings to burst out.

 

‘’yes, that’s correct and quite wealthy. He will be well taken care off. Don’t worry. But that’s not final yet. It’s up to him to decide.’’

‘’Understood. I will call to set up a date. Have a good day’’ he ended the call. He needed to lean on the wall. The pain stabbed through his heard. He wanted to be happy for Arslan, finally finding his relatives yet his selfishness didn’t want to give him away. He closed his mind and took few deep breaths and cleared his mind. It didn’t help anymore. The thought not having him by his side was painful and it felt like his heart would shatter into million pieces.

 

‘’Daryun ?’’ a sweet yet concerned voice called out his name. He stood up and put a fake smile on his face. ‘’is there something wrong?’’ Arslan asked as he noticed a trembling hand reaching for him. ‘liar’ he thought as Daryun denied and patted his head. He let it go this time but the sorrow he fell in his heart wouldn’t leave him. It lingered inside, eating his heart out.

 

‘’then let’s go.’’ Daryun unaffectedly by the recent news continued and they left the apartment and headed to the grocery shop to buy something for Narsus and Elam. Daryun noticed the boy was quiet for the whole time and the silence was unbearable. To be honest he didn’t know what to do. If he was the old him with no worries he would quickly distracted him by starting a talk about something completely irrelevant and soon they would laugh, but now wasn’t able to do that. His head kept recalling the conversation he was having with the social worker. ‘Europe huh? It’s really far away but that will mean I will lose him. I don’t want that. Especially when I found the one I want to spend my life with.’ He reflected in his thought and realized how greedy he was ‘it’s his family. There’s nothing I can do yet I still want him all to myself. If only there is a way to solve this mess’ he sighed and before he knew they would arrive to the house made from wood. It had its lovely charm and quite lovely at the sight. ‘’okay here we are. Grab the vine and cake for me’’

 

They stepped out of the car and headed toward the entrance. They didn’t have ring a bell at all since Elam ran at them and hugged them. ‘’Arslan! Daryun! Welcome!’’ he greeted them cheerfully and hugged again only Arslan.

 

‘’ah! Kids they always seize to amaze me with their innocent and adorable acts. Now, now Elam give Arslan a chance to breathe. You’ll squeeze the life out of him. Daryun, it’s always a pleasure to see you again.’’ He greeted his old friend with a generous hug.

‘’And you too, Narsus, it’s been long since the last time I saw you’’

 

‘’Narsus, here we brought some cake’’ Arslan said cheerfully and happily showed the treats they bought earlier. Narsus patted his head at adorable face that was sparkling from enthusiasm and smiled at him.

 

‘’ haha…you’re so cute. Why don’t you and Elam go inside and open it?’’ sent the boys inside the house and being left with Daryun outside. ‘’they grow too fast if you ask me yet Arslan is cheerful and innocently naïve as ever. You’re really spoiling him too much’’ Narsus laughed as the kids laughter was heard from the shut door.

 

‘’just as much as you do. Yet lately it became unbearable to endure all this and now I got a call from social services.’’

‘’hm? That’s odd. What did they say?’’ Narsus seemed nonchalant about it but his voice expressed a serious concern.

‘’ let’s talk about it inside the house.’’ They went into the house. In the kitchen they found a cake already half eaten. ‘’damn I told him not to eat too much, his stomach will hurt after.’’ He face palmed and sat down on the chair as Narsus chuckled at the adorable concern of his.   


‘’ Give him a break; he’s a kid and a sweet tooth on top of that. Really, you love him so much that you would die for him. So what did the social service want from you anyway?’’

‘’they found his family relatives. Actually they contacted the social service and then the social service contacted me and asked for a meeting which is reasonable. But it concerns me that they are from Europe. So far from this place. I don’t want him to go’’ his voice trembled at the last for word he said. Narsus was the only one who knew about his feelings for Arslan. He had always stood by his side and even he was the one who suggested Daryun to wait to confess his feelings until Arslan’s 20th Birthday.

 

‘’so what are you planning to do? Have you told Arslan yet?’’

‘’no I didn’t. maybe tomorrow. He will be pretty shocked by the news. Lately he’s been acting weird and is hard to handle. Maybe is his rebellious stage or something like that when they become teenagers’’ he heard Narsus chuckle. He remembered when Elam would constantly try to go against him no matter what. ‘’and I can’t stand this anymore. I am afraid to be pushed into the corner. It’s too dangerous. I can’t wait 4 years from now anymore.’’ He complained and felt desperate. He really needed one of Narsus’s wise advices ‘’perhaps he’ll better off with them.’’

 

‘’Daryun?’’ a trembling voice called out for him. He turned and saw teary eyes filled with painful betrayal. ‘’so it was true. You’ve never wanted me to be by your side and all you love and kindness was just a farce’’

‘fuck! He misunderstood!’ Daryun panicked and rushed to him and hugged him gently with all his love he has.

‘’ oh, I will give you too some privacy.’’                Narsus read the atmosphere and removed himself ‘make things clear once and for all. Good luck, Daryun’ he smiled at them and leave them alone.

‘’Narsus ? What is going on? Is that Arslan crying?’’ Elam came and wanted to see what that entire ruckus is about.

‘’shh…not now. Come on lets go outside for a moment’’

 

Arslan wept as warm hands held him gently. ‘’Arslan’’ a voice with that gentle tone as always had called his name. ‘’ I never hated you or falsely give you my love. I wanted to tell you this tomorrow, since lately you were acting strange.’’

 

‘’this is all your fault’’ Arslan burst out and buried his head in Daryuns chest to hid his face from his which was now beat red. Daryun was speechless at his forthcoming statement ’what did I do?’

 

‘’ you always do those things that confuse me. No matter what how much I try to denied it or hide it I can’t help it. It’s always been you and only you. You shower me with love and kindness and now all of sudden you want me to throw away. I can’t do that. I love you too much. I want to stay by your side, always’’ he cried and revealed his true feelings to Daryun. He didn’t care anymore if he will be rejected or not, he just wanted to say it  to him one.

 

‘oh my god! That’s too much!’ Daryun couldn’t believe his ears. The confession made him really happy and his whole heart was beating faster as his cheeks had slightly changed the color. He lost his control and claimed those soft lips for himself. ‘’ I love you too. That’s why it was unbearable whenever I was close to you. I love you too much and I was scared to do more things that would scare you and make you hate me. I’ve never wanted to throw you away. ‘’ he stroked those red cheeks soaked with tears and looked in ocean blue eyes.

 

‘’but I heard you, you said I would be better off if I would go to Europe. I heard you talking on the phone’’ Arslan kept crying not believing him anything.

Daryun nervously laughed as the kid misunderstood everything. ‘’ah, you’re too adorable. That’s why I can’t let you go. They called me from social services. I guess they found some relatives and they want to meet with you. Don’t worry I won’t let you go so easily and at the end it’s your choice of you stay or not. Now, do you believe me?’’ he looked at the boy, still weeping but was rather confused ‘crap! I knew it, it’s too much information at once’ he sighed and lift up his chin to meet his eyes. He gazed at them lovingly ‘’ I love you for quite a long time. I promised myself on the day at the funeral, that I will make you cry again and replace the sadness with happiness. I am sorry that I broke that promise.’’ He put their foreheads together’’ now I promise I will shower you with my love and make you drown in it. I will make sure that you’ll never leave my side’’ he once again kissed those trembling lips.

 

The tears rand down Arslan cheeks as those word rang in his ears ‘a promise of love. ‘He was happy. ‘He loves me as much as I love him. It feels nice’ he lost himself in the kiss and returned it. Firm hands pushed him a little closer and embraced Daryun around his waist.

 

‘Finally. He’ll stay with me’ a tear ran down his cheek and broke the kiss to look into those blue crystals. They laughed together as they realized that they were staring at each other. Daryun hugged his petite boy ‘’I love you’’ he whispered with his velvety warm voice. ‘shit!i completely forgot at the time’ he panicked and saw that it was past 9 pm.  ‘’we should head home now. Is that okay?''

 

Arslan nodded in agreement and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Daryun blushed and hardly restrained himself for attacking him 'fuck! I want to jump him so badly right now!'

 

* * *

 

 

 

''It was nice having you today'' he said and was grinning happily as he would witness something miraculously.

‘’what are you grinning for?’’Daryun was annoyed by him and lightly smacked his head.

‘’oh nothing, it’s just nice to see you finally have what you’ve been looking for.’’ He said and waved in goodbye. ‘’oh and Daryun, don’t try to do anything stupid, he’s still a minor’’

‘’damn you!’’ he laughed it off and they drove back to their home.

‘’I hope you find your happiness’’ Narsus murmured and watched the car disappear into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

They reached their home. As soon as the door closed Daryun gently kissed unaware and unprepared Arslan. He blushed again and let him kiss his soft lips. ‘’ah, you’re killing me with your expression you’re having it now. ‘’ Arslan blushed even more and hid his face behind his hands. ‘’don’t do that. I want to see your face, always.’’ He stroked his cheeks and smiled at him gently. His eyes were still read from crying but he looked adorable as ever. His petite boy yawned and leaned on him. ‘’you’re tired?

 

Arslan charming voice moaned out a sweet yes along with slow nod in half sleep. ‘it figures, it was a long day for him and for me’ he lifted him and carry him to his bed. ‘’Daryun no, I want to sleep beside you, you said you’ll never let me leave your side again’’

 

‘’you’re really sly for someone as young as you, testing my limits that is’’ he laughed and went take him into his own room,put him on his king size bed and kissed his forehead then went into bed himself and embraced him. Arslan snuggled closer and listened to his heartbeat. It calmed him down. He felt safe in his arms and the warmth was comfortable.

 

This was the most blissful moment in his life. He fell asleep with his beloved in his arms and his heart was overwhelmed with joy and pure love.

‘’ _I love you, Arslan’_ ’

 


End file.
